Marcus Calson
Marcus Calson (Born Marcus Xurellious Strithicus) is a famous Mandalorian General whom was raised on Onderon. His exploitations were well renowned within the clans giving him the nicknames General Dread and Big Boss, for the fear he brings out in his opponents. He is the brother of Viridian Strith and the uncle of Mariemaia Mannix. He is also the mentors of Tristan Aparo, Serio Xigat, and Mariemaia. After the Mandalorians were absorbed into the Kicka Empire, he is responsible for reuniting the clans on Nal Hutta and bringing about a new age for Mandalorian reconstruction as the new Mandalore. History The family known as the Xurellious Strithicus are shrouded in legend. There are no records of parents, grandparents, or ancestors. Only the two brothers Viridian Milliardo Strithicus and Marcus Calsonus Strithicus who simply go by Viridian Strith and Mark Calson. It is said that the brother were born of the force which is highly contradicted as the younger brother Marcus wasn't force sensitive, however his older brother Viridian was very intune with the force. The brothers do not know where they are from or who their parents are. They were adopted by wealthy aristocrats on Planet Onderon and lived on Iziz. However blood tests were made on the boys which revealed that they were related to a deceased man in the Mandalorian clans so they assumed they were from Mandalorian space, but it also revealed the boys had genetic Heart conditions which made there hearts almost less then half tolerant to shocks, screams, and other things that could increase heart rates making heart attacks very possible even at a very young age such as ten. The ones who adopted the boys began to raise them as their own. The boys grew up in a rich life style of Onderon. However Viridian was the only one who took a liking to politics as Marcus liked the armies and combat. Marcus put up a fight about educations saying a soldier doesnt need a high level education to learn how to fight, but Viridian studied his books night and day. Their parents however took note of their differences. Viridian grew sophisticated, polite, witty, well groomed, and developed a charming attitude as Marcus grew rough, deceptive, brutal, and a bully to others. Viridian's hobbies also differed for he liked fencing, learning, being charming, and work on his oration. Marcus, on the otherhand, loved to fight, work out, and work on his aiming. Even with these differences the brothers protected each other, in fights it was Marcus who would defend Viridian, but when it was a with battle it was Viridian who would stand up. Once the brothers reached their age of fourteen they were separated. Viridian was enrolled into the prestigious Onderon Academy while Marcus was sent to Military school. Within Military school, Marcus learned hard discipline and how to effectively defend for himself. Marcus became known by his fellow students as the 'Executioner' due to his brutality against other students. Because of this, Marcus's time in the Military wouldn't last even a semester. Marcus had developed a disliking toward Authority figures, especially those of the Republic, since Republic officers ran the Military schools. During an argument and disagreement, Marcus was arrested for assault and battery of his drill sergeant According to Marcus, prison taught him more than Military School. While in prison, the young teenager made a point to make himself stand out from all the other young criminals. Through much fighting, Marcus was able to take control of his Prison sector. It was during this time Marcus earned the name 'The Mandalorian' having found out his heritage from his adoptive parents who visited him for the last time. He decided to embrace his heritage while in prison and only become stronger so that he may join his people once he was free. Marcus's sentence continued and he led his sector into many violent disputes with others. He suffered losses and victories but he found himself infamous within the prison and to the prison guards. Just when Marcus was about to execute a plan that would make him control three more prison sectors, he was released on parole. However Marcus had no intention of staying within Parole laws and staying on Onderon. As soon as he was released, he disguised himself, then took a shuttle to the Outer Rim making him a Republic fugitive. Out in the Outer Rim, Marcus found his way to Dxun which was one of the most famous Mandalorian Camps. The Mandalorians found Marcus and took him to Mandalore who liked his spunk. He was accepted in and adopted by another Mandalorian who would train him. The Mandalorian, however, was impressed on how Marcus easily picked up the Mandalorian training. Marcus was already a well versatile leader, strong, good with a blaster, and able to survive out into the wilderness. The only flaw Marcus had was that he was not honorable in his tactics. Prison taught him how to play dirty and the Mandalorians had to unteach that. Like in the Academy and prison, Marcus soon created a name for himself within the young Mandalorians. However through a very tough training regiment, Marcus found himself at the mercy of the Mandalorians when he became exhausted. When his Mentor asked him why he keeps pressing on and why he keeps fighting, Marcus responded that he simply wanted to fight. Fighting was nothing personal to the teenager, he just craved it and wanted a challenge but was never given a proper one which is why concomitantly excelled. This pleased his mentor and presented Marcus with his Armor. Within a few years, Marcus graduated his mentor's training and started his Mandalorian career as a soldier in the current Mandalore's personal unit. Along with the Mandalore, Marcus proved himself in the many skirmishes they underwent against those who threatened Mandalorian space. The Mandalore was pleased with Marcus as he created flawless tactics that annihilated his enemies.Within a short time, Marcus was promoted to rank of Lieutenant and able to mentor a young Mandalorian himself. Marcus found a young Mandalorians who, like him, created a name for himself within the younger Mandalorians. The boy was an expert of the blaster and loved explosions while tinkering with grenades. The boy was named Aparo Bralor and Marcus decided to take him under his wing. Teaching him the meaning of honor and survival, Marcus spent time with Aparo getting to know him. Aparo was a knowledgeable person and chose to do things logically, unlike Marcus. During skirmishes, Marcus set Aparo be the ammo carrier and grenader which the boy didnt seem to mind at all. Aparo proved to have an extensive knowledge of the blaster and enjoyed learning much about them as possible, leading Marcus to make him his weaponry expert. Much to Aparo's dismay however, Marcus had discovered and decided to mentor a second boy named 'Serio Xigat' but preferred to be called 'Reiken'. Reiken was headstrong, illogical, and loved to fight with his fists rather then a blaster. He was Aparo's apparent opposite. Marcus forced to get along them though stating that they would be comrades, they would live and die together. Much to Marcus's delight, Aparo and Reiken learned how to work with each other. Aparo taught Reiken how to use a blaster while Reiken taught Aparo had to fight. The trio soon became the best of friends and underwent many jobs in the underworld inorder to raise credits for the Dxun outpost. Marcus met a Hutt named Yarra Desilijic Tiron who gave the trio many jobs to undertake which they did. They soon became infamous bounty hunters and assets to the clans. Over the years, the trio amassed a fortune of credits from the underworld and went through many battles involving the Mandalorians. However things soon changed when Marcus learned that his brother, Viridian Strith, suddenly died. Marcus left the Mandalorians for a week to figure out what happened to his brother. During his quest he discovered his brother fathered an illegitimate child on Dubrillion. When he traveled there, he discovered the woman who had the child was on her death bed. Believing Marcus to be the brother of Viridian, the woman's dying wish that he'd take care of the child which Marcus agreed. The child was a eight year old girl named Mariemaia Sophia Celine and was the only thing that survived Marcus's brother. Through a diary the woman kept, Marcus discovered that Viridian had become an prestigious Imperial Admiral. Mariemaia, however, had no knowledge of who her father was and Marcus decided it be best that the girl didnt know until she discovered herself. So with no other place to go and his quest solved, Marcus decided to take Mariemaia and return home to Dxun. Aparo and Reiken were startled to see Marcus had returned with a runt of a girl but he assured them he would train the girl to be a Mandalorian. Unfortunately Mariemaia was a very weak and timid child so Marcus found it hard to teach her. So inorder to make her stronger, Marcus took her on the 'Week Hunt' within the jungle which was extremely deadly. Aparo and Reiken didnt like it but they had no choice but allow Marcus to do that. What went on during the week is a mystery but Mariemaia returned with Marcus a stronger person then she was before. Because of what happened, Marcus decided to seek out who his real parents were and where he truly came from. Marcus, Aparo, Reiken, and Mariemaia soon embarked on a new question which took them to the unknown parts of Ziost to a mystery planet filled with more horrors then could ever imagine. All four them returned to Dxun years later, changed and bewildered. Marcus sent in a report of what he did during those years and the Mandalore marked it as confidential. Much like the Week Hunt, it is unknown of what they encountered during Marcus's newest quest but the four never spoke of it. What is known is that Marcus and Mariemaia did discovery their heritage but it was something that would rather remain a secret. However they getting settled back into Dxun was not going to happen smoothly. The Mandalore had one more battle for them to fight alongside with his unit. Marcus, Reiken, and Aparo left Mariemaia behind at the camp and then went to battle. With a heavy heart Marcus saw his students as great warriors but inorder for them to grow into the full warriors he wanted they must not rely on him anymore. So with the sanction of the Mandalore, Marcus faked his death and retired from the Mandalorians with the rank of General. Marcus left his Mandalorian life behind and settled in a home on Zeltros, basking in the fruits of pleasure there. As the years rolled by he learned Aparo and Reiken accepted Mariemaia as their new trio member and began emulating Marcus's strategy of amassing a large fortune of credits for Dxun by taking various jobs. he was gladdened to see his students had become stronger and his niece becoming strong as well. Marcus still had quite a bit of his fortune and used it to keep himself in a good status around Zeltros. He was troubled by the Mandalorians however when the title of Mandalore changed hands far too often. It was only after the annexation that Marcus decided the Mandalorians needed a return to their former glory. He enlisted in the Empire's Stormtrooper Corps inorder to easily move through the clans there. Eventually he confronted Aparo and Reiken and revealed himself to be alive, overjoyed they said they'll join him in bring the Mandalorians back to glory. Unfortunately he learned Mariemaia returned to her homeplanet and would not return to the Mandalorians but he was glad she had created a nice niche for herself. Through a rally, Marcus proclaimed the title of Mandalore to the Mandalorians of Dxun and promised to return the clans to former glory. Since then, he now works to keep his promise. Personality Marcus is a strong and honorable man. He cares for his family and would do anything to help them succeed. Marcus is relaxed and cool though, he doesnt like being uptight around others and can be seen as lazy or out-of-it. Marcus is strong though and likes using his fists to get his message across. Marcus is a brilliant general and makes sure his subordinates are well taken care of and get their share of the spoils. Category:Mandalorian Characters Category:Characters